Switch
by Star Burton
Summary: Ever wonder what whould happen if Rogue joined the Acolytes? ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men, who said I own X-men? CUZ I DON'T OWN X-MEN.

**NOTE:** this is not a sequel to A New Change. This is a different Romy.

Chapter 1

Remy and St. John where having a poker game. Remy half expected St. John to set the cards on fire if he lost, and St. John expected Remy to charge them. Both were surprised when they heard the churning of metal, and Magneto landed on the floor.

"Hello, my Acolytes. You're going to have a new recruit today. Her test will be to defeat every one of you, yes, three to one. I do not doubt her ability to do this."

"Excuse me, Magneto, but are you sayin' dis is a _fillie_?"

"Oh yes," he began, when the top of the metal dome busted open. "And a strong one at that, Gambit." and floated out of the room. The power went out, and cloud covered the sun, consuming the room in darkness. But that didn't really matter, since the new recruit was striking lighting everywhere.

"All right, Shelia, this place is about to heat up!" St. John said, turning on his flame throwers. A bolt of lightning quickly demolished his pack though. Remy's brain began to narrow down the possibilities on who there new recruit could be, and they were pretty slim, since only one mutant could control weather. His thoughts were quickly puzzled when an optical blast was fired at Sabortooth, and an ice ball at MasterMind. Had all the X-men come to join them? No, this was one recruit, not 10, and there's only one mutant who could obtain more than one power. He quickly flipped himself over a chair and jumped on her back, whispering to her, "_Bonjour_,_ Cherie_."

"GAMBIT!!!" she yelled, blowing him off with a force field. They all lay strewn across the floor when Magneto came in, clapping.

"Well done, well done." he said, as the skies cleared and the figure floated down to the ground. The power came back on and the Acolytes began to pick themselves up.

"We look forward to having you on our team, Rogue."

- (' . ') -

(laughs evilly) Rogue's bein' a BAD GIRL. Anywho, REVEIWS!!!!! Yes, there will be a longer chapter next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men.

Chapter 2

_Thoughts are written like this._

"Rogue?" Remy repeated. No, Rogue was an X-Chick (as he referred to them). Rogue simply glared at him.

"Now, continue on with your duties." Magneto said, exiting the dome.

"And Rogue, fix the opening you made, we only need one."

Rogue nodded and used Magneto's power to close it together; using Magma's to seal it.

"Oi, whose power is that?" St. John asked, the flames intriguing him.

"Magma's." Rogue muttered, leaving through the correct opening to seal it on the outside as well.

"Why ain't the Shelia with the X-men?" he asked Remy, who shrugged.

"I'll go find out." he said, exiting the dome. He scaled the sphere to Rogue.

"Y' didn't say hello." he teased.

"Hello." she said curtly.

He then looked at her hands. She wasn't wearing gloves, and he also noticed her belly was exposed. All she was wearing was a black mid-drift top, black pants, black boots, and a trench coat.

_Off of me, maybe?_

_No, Swamp Rah._

Remy put up mental walls.

"Y' planning to knock us all out, _Cherie_?"

"No, Ah can control mah powers now, Cajun."

"Come on, now, _Cherie_. Y' can call me Remy."

"They day Ah like ya."

"Seems that day has passed, _Cherie_."

"It is yet ta come, Gambit, if it eva will." she said, landing next to him. She sat down and crossed her legs, leaning back on her hands for support.

"Ah sense ya want to know somethin'."

"How'd y'-"

"Mah Gawd, Remy! I got yer dang Empathy, ya think mental walls are gonna stop me?"

Remy snorted. He laid on the surface of the base and put his hands behind his head. "What about de X-men?"

"Ah have mah reasons." she said.

"Which are?"

"Don't push it, Le Beau."

"Alright, alright. Won't Logan track y'?"

"Flew."

"Ah. Why'd y' join us?"

"Ah've got mah reasons."

"An' I can't know dem?"

"Correct."

"So much for answers."

"Yer crossin' de line, Cajun."

"'De?'"

"Damn psyche."

"Psyche?"

Rogue sighed. "When Ah absorb ya, I take in yer memories, power, strength, and a little piece of ya. That part constantly talks to meh, along with all the others. And some times they break through mah 'walls'."

"Mmm… so mine broke through dere?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Ah… what _is_ going on with yer powers right now?"

"I have control over any power Ah've ever absorbed, Ah control when Ah absorb and when Ah don't, and what is absorbed and what isn't."

"So… you could choose, to say, to absorb my powers, but not my memory, strength, and 'part'?

"Yep."

"And I'm taking it if y' ever absorb again, yer gonna block the part always."

"DUUUUUUH. Oh gash, did Ah just say 'duh'? Kitty must be, like, breaking through."

"Remy t'inks de 'like' confirms dat."

"Yeah."

"So… do you block it or activate the absorbing?"

"Activate, why?" Rogue asked.

Remy sat up on his elbows and grinned.

"OHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIT…." And she flew down into the dome. Remy chuckled to himself as he climbed down the dome.

- (' . ') -

OOOOO, Chappy length doubled!!! Okay, REVWIESSSSS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men

Chapter 3

A very pissed Rogue was walking down the hallway with a very flirty Remy on toe. He suddenly put his head on her shoulder.

"Come on, y' know y' want to kiss dis Cajun."

Rogue snapped and turned him around, putting her hand on the back of his head.

"Ya know, I might take you up on that offer." she said in a sexy voice as she trailed her finger across his jaw line.

_And Remy?_

_Hmm?_

_Don't drop your guard for a pretty girl._

And froze him over in ice.

"Not the kiss ya were expecting, eh, Cajun?" she said, chuckling.

Remy gave her a pleading look but Rogue walked off. John walked up to Remy.

"Oi, mate. What'd you do to get her that pissed?"

Remy said nothing.

"Oh, right." and John melted him out.

"John, would you like to join me in some revenge plotting? I have a feeling it will concern y' red obsession."

John grinned and they headed off to Remy's room for some revenge plotting.

- (' . ') -

Rogue was walking down the hallway, rubbing her head. Sabortooth's psyche and broken out and he wasn't being cooperative in going back. She heard a shuffling of feet and looked up to see a bag of marshmallows fly above her head, glowing red. One phase escaped her mouth before her doom:

"Oh crap."

BOOM

And Rogue was covered in marshmallow. Remy came out from behind the corner where the bag had been thrown, laughing.

"GAMBIT!!!!!" and Rogue burst into flame. She went to punch him but found she couldn't move.

"Y' forget we have a fire manipulator in de house." Remy said as St. John came around the other corner.

"And ya forget Ah'm a super telepath." she said as the other two faces fell. Seconds later the boys were on the floor, unconscious.

"Idiots…." she mumbled in a gruff voice. She looked down at her hand to see it was covered in fur.

_DAMNIT, SABORTOOTH!_

She walked toward her room past the real Sabortooth.

"Don't ask." she growled to him as he looked at her cluelessly, resembling a puppy. You could swear he would go "Erg?", stick a tooth out from his bottom lip, and scratch his head if you didn't know him.

- (' . ') -

Rogue sat at her desk/dresser, messaging her temples. Sabortooth seemed to have weakened her 'walls', because all the other psyches were having turns at torturing her poor mind. At the moment, her most hated psyche, Scott, was harassing her about returning to the X-men. She finally snapped and yelled, "DAMNIT, SCOTT, AH AIN'T REJOINING THE X-MEN, SO SHUT UP!" she quickly put her hands over her mouth as soon as it came out. Sure enough, Remy ran into her room.

"Where is he?"

"In mah head."

"Oh… de psyche?"

"Yeah. He's been bugging me lately."

"'bout joining us?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Ah… let Remy help, _Cherie_." he said, putting his hands on her head, positioning his thumbs above her ears and resting his fingertips on the top of her head, moving his thumbs in a circular motion. She shot up from her hunched-over position as the psyches seemed to cower at Remy's presence, and it felt GOOD…. Remy smiled as Rogue's face loosened into a relieved smile and she lay back in her chair. Remy stopped a few minutes later and moved to the potion he was in before she had frozen him.

"Now y' owe Remy."

"And what do Ah owe ya?" she said, her voice as if she were off in a dream. Remy kissed her on the cheek, her expression changing to a shocked one.

"Dat was it, _Cherie_." and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rogue slowly brought her hand to her cheek and smiled.

- (' . ') -

(Laughs evilly) Yes, I do that when I'm happy. ROMY! MWAHAHAHAH!!!! REVEIWS!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men, I just write about them, 'kay??

Chapter 4

Rogue was writing in her journal. The one that no one knew about, that is. She had a fake one, one she had written false things that a typical Goth would. Okay, okay, her old thoughts, which _were_ very typical. But ever since she could touch, she had gotten a new one. One she wrote her true feelings in. One she hid from the world. She finished her sketch when,

"_Bonjour, Cherie_. Whatchya doin'?"

"REMY LEBEAU!" Rogue screamed, slamming shut her journal. Words were thick with a French accent.

"What was dat?" he said, swiping up her journal and terming to the page she had just been at. His eyes widened.

"_Damn_, it's good. What got y' into drawin' Remy, dough?"

Rogue swiped away the journal.

"

Je ne l'ai pas dessiné Rat De Marais. J'ai trouvé le journal quelque part (Ah didn't draw it, Swamp Rah. Ah found the journal somewhere)." she squeaked.

"Y'r lyin', _Cherie_. Remy don't appreciate dat."

Rogue huffed. "Damn Empathy." she muttered. Remy smiled.

"Fahne, so maybe Ah did draw it." she said, crossing her arms. She had resumed her position of sitting cross legged on the bed with her back towards him. She wasn't wearing her trench coat at the moment, and Remy seized this opportunity to flirt with her.

"Y'r good, _Cherie_." he leaned in close to her ear. "Very good." he whispered, running his fingers up her exposed sides. He felt her body grow tense and erect at his touch.

"Y'r like dat _Cherie_?" he said, doing it once more. He suddenly felt his strength being sucked from him, and just before he blacked out, he heard one word in a very southern accent.

"_Maybe_."

- (' . ') -

That night Rogue tossed and turned in her bed. The psyches had been restless, and she tried letting her mind wonder to get herself to sleep. They wondered to Remy, on how his mere touch got rid of the psyches.

_Don't do it, don't do it._

_Ah konow that, Scott._

_Well, Rogue, we're, like, ovbiously not going to shut up, and your cure is right around the corner..._

Rogue groaned. Psyches were worst at night, when her metal walls were weak from tier.

_Ah can't believe Ah'm doin' this._

Rogue morphed into a cat and walked into his room, leaping onto his bed and curling up beside him, her fur tickling his bare chest. He shifted slightly, but did not wake. The psyches subsided, and Rogue slowly drifted into sleep, his steady breathing and heat comforting her.

- (' . ') -

Remy woke and glanced over at his clock, which was not in view; something covered it, something furry. He sat up and clicked on his bed side lamp; the light revealing his midnight visitor. The cat's fur was all auburn, except her ears, which were white, and her mussel, which was tinged with black. He smiled and stroked the animal, hearing a loud purr in reply. He clicked off the lamp and snuggled up with the cat, her warmth and purr lulling him to sleep.

- (' . ') -

ROMY! Dang, it's short. (views chapter) Oh well, there wasn't a lot of dialogue. (shrugs) here ya go! REVIEW, PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men.

Chapter 5

Rogue woke up to see a sleeping Cajun in front of her. She looked down at herself. A paw stared back.

_Good, I'm still a cat._

She got up, trailed her tail under his nose, and slipped back into her room, jumping on the bed and morphing back to herself. She lay there, thinking of what she had just done, praying he wouldn't find out. She slipped off into the claws of slumber for what seemed a second, when the alarm clock started to scream in her face. She hit the off button and got dressed, heading for the bathroom. When a red eyed mutant walked out with nothing but a towel on, she turned sharply and headed to the kitchen.

"Y' sure you don't want to stay, _Cherie_?"

Rogue threw back a one of Tabitha's cherry bombs in response, hearing the expected "Oh crap." and boom seconds later, she new the message had gotten across. Rogue chuckled as she heard a scampering of feet and a door slam. She was surprised when she saw St. John flipping through a cook book.

"Eggs, check… butter, check…." he muttered to himself.

"Umm… whatchya doin', John?"

He looked up.

"Makin' pancakes." he replied, returning to his previous activity.

"Y' won't believe Remy when he tells y' dis, but de man's a god when it comes to cooking. Dat is, if he don' blow de food up before we get t' eat it."

"Nope, I'm making pancakes, not boomcakes."

"Boomcakes?" Rogue said, cocking an eyebrow at Remy.

"De ones dat go boom."

"By your hand or the pyromaniac's?"

"Remy blows up cards, not good food."

"Ah." Rogue's face changed to a twisted version.

"_Cherie_?"

"Ahh… ahh… ahhhhhh-COO!"

_BAMF_

Remy coughed and waved away the smoke.

"What was that?" Pyro said; a confused look on his face.

"De _fillie_ teleported."

"Whose power?"

"Blue's."

"Ah."

There was suddenly a snarl and a lout banging above them. The both looked up, then at each other.

"NOT SABORTOOTH'S LAIR!" and dropped what ever they were doing, running to Sabortooth's room, or lair, as it was referred to. They found Sabortooth on the floor with a very hairy Rogue standing on his back.

"Ah forgot to block his powers." she said, and rolled her eyes. She sniffed.

"Is something burning?"

"NOOOOOOO!" St. John yelled, dashing out.

"So much for de pancakes." Remy muttered. Rogue's face twisted again.

"Ahh…." Remy grabbed her before

"AHHHH-COO"

_BAMF_

They appeared in Rogue's room.

"Okay, you apparently have a bug or somet'ing, so bed for y'." Remy said, examining her face. Her nose was red and she was paler than usual.

"Alri', Dr. LeBeau." she said sarcastically, slipping out of her shoes and back into bed.

"Do y' prefer orange juice or water?"

"Orange juice."

"Alright." and he walked out. Remy came back in to see Rogue sleeping. He put the orange juice and soup at her bed side, kissed her gently on the forehead, and quietly snuck out.

- (' . ') -

Remy and St. John had resumed their game of poker. Remy was wining (no surprise in that) when they both heard raised voices. They fallowed them to Rogue's room, where they found her and Pietro arguing at super speed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going ON?" Remy said, getting the two's attention.

They both threw their hands up and said at the same time, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"What didn' y' do?"

"Oops, sorry, Quicksilver's psyche broke out while we were fast-talking."

"And dat's…?"

"That's the real quicksilver."

"Ah."

"Well, I'll get going now." and he sped off.

"What was that all about?" St. John asked.

"He was tryin' to get meh to rejoin the X-men."

"Why does he care?"

"Because the X-men are blaming the Brothahood for kidnappin' meh."

"Oh."

"I'll fix that." and Rogue closed her eyes. She swayed and opened them.

"Why can't I get through the dome?"

"It's kind of like Magneto's helmet, don' let mental stuff out, don' let it in."

"Ah." and she yawned.

"Sawrreh.(sothern 'sorry')"

"Naw, just means you need to rest. This cold thing should be gone tomorrow."

Rogue nodded and snuggled back into her bed as the other two walked out.

_Sleep well, _Cherie

_Ya too, Swamp Rah._

- (' . ') -

And there we are! REVEIWS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

Chapter 6

Rogue walled out on the long path she had found. It wound and twisted in the forest, and she still didn't know where it stopped. She had decided to wear a black tank top and shorts. Oh how she loved finally being able to do this. A cool breeze blew threw the trees, waving her hair out pf her face. The grass tickled her feet, soothing her sore heals. Her cold finally gone, she was able to enjoy the outside world. The path led to a beach; it was long and narrow, but it seemed to lead somewhere. It came to a wider part, which was surprisingly vacant. Or, was.

"Rogue?"

Rogue looked to see the X-men all in their bathing suits, apparently preparing for a beach day.

"Rogue?" it was Kurt. Rogue hadn't said a thing.

"Crap."

_BAMF_

"Wha?"

"Where's she go?"

"I didn't see her touch Kurt."

Rogue sat on a cliff over looking the beach, listening to them look for her. She sighed.

"Rogue, why are y' hiding from them?" Remy asked, emerging from the shadow of a tree.

Rogue was silent as she watched them slowly give up hope. Kurt seem the worst in giving in, he really missed Rogue.

"Ah don't want to hurt them."

"How's dat?"

Rogue lifted her hand. It glowed with a purple essence, visually similar to Wanda's.

"Ah was in the woods, once. Ah had just gotten control of my powers. Then Ah lost it and it seemed explode. Piotr had been painting the landscape close by. Mah power did a destruction wipe kind of thing. It…" she cringed, bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging them close to her body. "It killed him. _Ah _killed him." Piotr had come to the X-men three moths ago, and had died mysteriously two months after; right when Rogue had disappeared. Rogue expected Remy to push her over the edge, to yell at her, to hit her, something to avenge his lost teammate. Instead he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"_Non, Cherie._ Who told you such bull? It wasn't your fault. It just… happened."

"Ah joined you guys because Ah thought if Ah lost control, it wouldn't hurt as much. But no, where ever Ah go, Ah will hurt somebody." and phased into the earth.

- (' . ') -

(laughs evilly) You know what to do. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

Chapter 7

Remy sat out in the snow, smoking a cigarette. Rogue had never liked his smoking; he found that in her journal. Since she had disappeared, he had read it over and over. He didn't know why he felt so lonely; he was the King of Hearts after all. He sighed. But deep down, he knew why. He knew he had found the Queen of Hearts. And she had literally slipped out of his grasp. He hoped Rogue was warm and safe, where ever she was. He lifted the cigarette to his lips when he heard something in the distance. It sounded like a mew. He followed it to a cat, the one that had gotten into his bed so many nights ago. It was skinny and mewling pitifully.

"_Bonjour_, _me amore_. Where have y' been?" he cooed, scratching her under the chin. She lifted her sad eyes to his. A chill went up his spine, and it wasn't from the cold. Her eyes looked to familiar, as if he knew them from somewhere else. Remy picked up the cat.

"You need a name. How about…." he looked hard at the cat.

"Marie?"

The cat purred lightly.

"Alright den, Marie it is." and her carried her back. He found an old bottle (from who knows where) and filled it with milk, holding up for the cat. Marie seemed to know what to do, for she took the nipple in her mouth and sucked hungrily.

"Oi, Whatchya got there, mate?" St. John said, walking into the kitchen. His eyes widened. "KITTY!!!" he squealed, hopping up and down, clapping his hands.

"I take it y' like cats."

St. John nodded wildly.

"Her name's Marie."

"OOOOO! I KNOW; I'LL MAKE FISH FILETS TONIGHT!" and he ran franticly flipped threw a cookbook. Jason (better known as MasterMind) walked in and crinkled his nose.

"Why is there a cat in here?"

"Because I brought her in."

"And why, may I ask?"

"Because she was cold and hungry."

He snorted and got a glass of water. Marie stopped when the bottle was halfway empty and laid her head on the table. She breathed slowly in a sleeping pattern. Remy picked her up and went into Rogue's room, laying her on the bed. He looked up from the sleeping cat, scanning the room. He suddenly realized he had only been in here once since Rogue disappeared. He opened up a dresser drawer, finding a letter in it. He opened it and began to read:

8/9/01

_Dear… Person,_

_Hello, you have found a note from me, Anna Marie Darkholme. I prefer Rogue though, if you please. Anna Marie is just too… I donno, it just doesn't fit me. Anywho, I am a mutant. I absorb others memories, strength, and little piece of you that coastally talks to me, which I can a psyche, and, if you are a mutant also, your power on touch, though I am able to control it know. I can fly; if that came with someone else's power or it really is my own, I am not certain of. _

_I used to be with a group of mutants called the X-men, who stayed at a mansion where they learned to control their powers. Last I knew there were 11 people there, but maybe there's more. _

_One of them is my adopted brother, Kurt. He can teleport. He's also blue, fuzzy, and has a demon-like tail. Logan nicknamed him elf for his pointy ears. _

_Logan's like my father, sort of. He always been there for me, and since I don't have a real one, he kind of substituted. _

_Then there's Kitty, my old roommate. We are total opposites; she a valley girl and I am a Goth. Err, I used to be, I'm not sure now. I had to be totally covered because of my mutation before I could control it so I wouldn't absorb anybody, causing me to be labeled a Goth. Once I had grown used to that, I thought everybody would ovoid me, but it only seem to attract this other mutant, _Remy Lebeau_. Man, he can bee a pain in the ass. He flirts with me constantly know that I have joined his team, the Acolytes. _

_Magneto, aka Eric Lensherr, is the head. He blackmailed most of his recruits and betrayed them in the end; he also has a weird obsession with wearing capes and a bucket on his head. Why have I joined him, you ask? His base is pretty stable and his team is tougher then the X-men, so I think they would survive it of my powers when haywire._

_They did once. I had just gained control of them and was walking outside with only my black skirt and tank top, enjoying the feeling of wind on bear skin. I looked down at myself to find I was glowing in something purple. I felt something well inside me and before I could conceal it, it kind of blew up. Piotr was drawing the scenery near by and was killed by this 'destruction wave'. It taught me something; my ability to touch comes with a price; if I don't focus on a certain power for a long time, I do a 'destruction wave'. So I ran away so that I wouldn't hurt anybody. But I'm growing… attached to the Acolytes, that is, St. John and Remy to single them out. _

_St. John's a pyromaniac and can manipulate fire to his will using his mutant ability. He's has some kind of mental problem, or he just gets himself dunk too often. _

_Remy thinks he is God's gift to women and won't give up on charming the Rogue, which I am ashamed to say I'm beginning to crack. His psyche has broken out lately and I actually flirted back. He has these eyes; they're all black except for his irises, which are red. I heard some people fear him for them, but I like them. They tell me what he likes to hide, his soft side. But the thing that mystifies me the most is his touch. All my psyches seem to be afraid of it. I don't know what happens, it just… weird._

_I seem to have some kind of talent for drawing (Pitor's, maybe?) and have done a few (see inside of envelope). Okay, I'm done aimlessly ranting. You're probably wondering why I did in the first place. Simple: I wanted to be remembered, in case… in case something happens._

_Farwell,_

_Rogue_

Remy stared back at the letter. He then remembered the drawings and slipped them out of the envelope. The first one was a group picture of all the current Acolytes. She was in the front with Remy sticking his head out from her shoulder, his arms around his shoulders with her holding his hands. St. John was to their right, looking up at the fire arch he had created. Mastermind was beside him. His arms were crossed and he was looking away, the usual scowl on his face. To the left was Magneto, who simply stood their. Sabortooth was in the back with an annoyed look on his face. Remy looked back at the part where he and Rogue were. He had his trade make grin on while she had a smile of serenity. Remy smiled and moved onto the next picture which was of him. It was the one in her journal, it looked like the original. He moved to the next one. It was a self-portrait of her. The next was a picture of Kurt jumping on Rogue from behind, likely an incident from the Institute. The last was a picture of her and Remy. It made him smile from ear to ear. Rogue had her head in the crook of his neck, that same smile. Remy's head was on top of hers, and it just seemed to scream _bliss_. He pocketed the letter and turned back to see Marie begin to stir. He smiled to himself. He had just happened to have named this can after the queen of his heart.

- (' . ') -

Whoa, three pages! Sheba, Angel, I hope this makes you happy! Yes, Remy is officially in love. (squeals) REVIEW!!! (I think I'm turning nocturnal. . )


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own X-men

Chapter 8

Remy lay on the couch, coughing. Rogue had said in her journal that his smoking would be the end of him, and he was beginning to believe her. Marie jumped up on his chest and began to kneed it which her paws. Relief flooded over him as her little paws seemed to work like hands, messaging his aching lungs. He dozed off, as he had been up all night with this cough.

- (' . ') -

He awoke when the dome shifted.

_Is Magneto moving us again?_

But instead he was assembling the Acolytes to do a counter attack; the X-men were ambushing them! They all ran out side, helplessly outnumbered, but that usually didn't matter. Pyro began to seek a flame dragon on half the mutants, while Sabortooth took on Wolverine, and MasterMind was… who knows where, he hadn't ever seen him fight, come to think of it.

"Gambit!" Cyclops said, aiming a punch at his head. Remy caught his fist and twisted it.

"What did we do ta provoke y' ta attack us?" he asked while fighting the X-man.

"Release Rogue! We know you have her!"

"Rogue disappeared a while ago; we have no idea where de _fillie_ is."

"I don't believe you!" and Cyclops took off his visor to give a death blow. Rogue jumped in front of Remy just as it blasted.

- (' . ') -

"ROGUE!" Remy cried, bolting up from the couch, sending Marie flying against the wall. But while Marie hit the wall, Rogue fell to the floor.

"Rogue? _Cherie_? Are y' alright?" he said, rushing over to help her.

Rogue looked at him with questioning eyes. "Aren't ya going to yell at meh?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I've been running around as a cat for the past month."

"Why would dat make me want ta yell at y'?"

"Ah don't know, I just thought you'd be made at meh." she turned her head away.

Remy turned her face to him. "Remy ain't gonna be mad at y'."

Tears formed in the corner of Rogue's eyes.

"But if y' feel so mad, Remy know how to make it up." he said, smiling.

"Hmm…" Rogue said, taping him on the nose. "Ah think Ah'll take you up on that offer."

Remy leaned in and kissed her, Rogue kissing him back. Pyro came in moments later, took an 80 degree turn, and walked right back out.

- (' . ') -

Wolverine sniffed where Rogue had been seconds before. Through the brimstone he caught her sent, along with some he didn't expect.

"Can you track her, Logan?" Scott asked him.

"Don't need to." he turned to face the X-men.

"She's with the Acolytes."

Astonished murmurs rippled through out the crowd.

"She's probably being kept hostage."

"No, I don't think so." Scott said.

"Why would she teleport away? Wouldn't she come back with us? I say she's joined them."

"No…." Kurt said, his eyes glistening with tears. They turned from sadness to rage.

"No, I don't believe you!" he cried, taking Scott up by the collar and hoisting him into the air.

"Easy, Kurt, easy! Why else would she teleport away?"

"I don't know, maybe we scared her, maybe her powers freaked, I don't know!" he said, shaking Scott violently.

"Kurt, please, calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable exclamation for this." Xavier said, putting his hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt put Scott on the ground.

"I'm sorry, it just…."

"Yes, we are all worried about her, but we have to think about this rationally. I'm sure Rogue a good reason for leaving us. I'll try to contact her." and the Professor put his fingers to his temples. He gasped and sat up in his chair.

"She's blocking me again."

"But… why?"

"I don't know, maybe we should send somebody to check on her. Kurt, will you do that?

Kurt nodded and

_BAMF_

"I hope he doesn't kill them." Logan said.

- (' . ') -

Yes, I know, but school has delayed me. BOO SCHOOL! IT'S BAD FOR OUR HEALTH! (cough) ANYWHO… review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

Chapter 9

Remy was doing his guard rounds when

_BAMF_

"Rogue? Y' need somet'ing?" he said, turning around to be picked up by the collar and shoved against the wall by none other than Nightcrawler.

"Where is she, Gambit?"

"Whoa, whoa! First, y'll put Remy down."

Nightcrawler put him down but kept a firm hold on Remy's wrist.

"Well?"

"Fallow me." he lead Nightcrawler to rogue's room and knocked on the door.

"Mmm?"

"Y' have a visitor, _Cherie._"

Rogue phased her head out the door.

"KURT!"

"ROGUE! How…?"

"Um… look, it's a long story, but –"

"Vou can tell everybody at ze institute."

"Wait; ain't ya gonna ask me if I even _want_ ta go back?"

Kurt looked at her with an astonished expression.

"Look, I'll tell you it all, so get in here." she put her arm out and pulled him inside, but he hadn't let go of Remy.

"Uh, if you don' mind, Sugah, I'd rather speak ta my half-brother alone."

"_SUGAR?!_"

"Of course." and Remy exited the room before Kurt could pounce him. So instead, Kurt pounced Rogue.

"SUGAR?!?!"

"'least Ah ain't callin' him _Liebchen_!"

"Hey, zat's me and Amanda, but zis is Gambit ve're talking about here!"

"Remy."

"VHATEVA! Ze point iz; VHAT ARE VOU DOING HERE?!"

"Look; read this letter to everyone back at the institute and it will answer all your questions; now scat!" and Rogue grabbed him.

_BAMF_

Rogue hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before

_BAMF_

"Alri' I'm moving this heap." and Rogue threw her arms in the air, lifting the metal sphere into the sky and telling Magneto telepathically that the X-men had found them (He wasn't wearing his helmet as the moment).

"Where we headin'?" Remy said coming in. Rogue was floating in the middle of the room.

"Heck, Ah donno." she closed her eyes, asking Magneto. "Some place in the woods 6000 miles from here."

"Mmm."

- (' . ') -

Remy walked into the living area to find Rogue sitting on the armchair, fiddling with a knife.

"What y' doin' with a knife, _Cherie_?"

Rogue grabbed the hilt and threw it at the wall, hitting a target in the center.

"That." she answered. Rogue winced and Remy's Empathy sensed pain.

"Is somethin' the matter?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Empathy."

Rogue snorted. "Psyches; they're tryin' ta break out." She looked up at him. "I think it's about time Ah returned 'em."

"How do y' do dat?"

Rogue touched Remy's cheek and he felt something return to him.

"Like that. I think I'll be able to return you guys' and the Brotherhood, but the X-men are gonna be a challenge. There's a lot of 'em."

"Well, maybe y' could return our psyches and de Brotherhood's and de next day de X-men."

Rogue shook her head. "It as ta be all in one day; Ah don' have the strength ta do it two days in a row."

"What if y' knock out during it?"

"That's here you come in."

"Me?"

"Yea, if Ah take you around with meh you can take meh back 'ere; because Ah probably will be out of it in the end."

"Alright. Wait; what are you going to do with Piotr?"

"The psyche dies with the person." she said. Remy nodded.

"I'll wait here while y' go give us our psyches. Come back here when y'r ready to go."

"'kay."

_BAMF_

Remy leaned against the door frame, waiting.

_BAMF_

"Let's go."

_BAMF_

They appeared in the Brotherhood's house.

"Yo, what yall doin' in the Brotherhood's house?" Toad said, coming around the corner. Rogue reached out and grabbed his wrist. Toad stumbled back when Rogue let go.

_BAMF_

Scarlet witch had her back to them. She didn't turn. Rogue came up and reached her hand out to her shoulder.

"Why are you absorbing us again?" she asked.

"Ah'm not taking, Ah'm returning." and she placed her hand on Scarlet Witch's shoulder. Rogue removed it and Scarlet Witch shook her head slightly.

_BAMF_

They appeared behind Pietro, who was reading a book in super speed.

He popped up and tried to run but Rogue used her own bit of his speed to grab his wrist. He blinked when she drew it back.

_BAMF_

Blob was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Rogue put her hand briefly on his arm.

_BAMF_

Mystique turned swiftly at the sound of her son's power.

"Rogue? Where's Kurt?"

"Ah used his power. Ah have control now, along with something of yers." Rogue reached out and grabbed her arm. She released her 'mother'.

_BAMF_

"Okay, here comes the tough part."

"Dat would be?"  
"Giving the all the X-men back their psyches without getting caught."

"_Oui_, dat will be hard."

"Rogue?" Kitty said, turning the corner.

"Too late."

_BAMF_

Rogue appeared next to Kitty and shortly touched her face.

_BAMF_

"'suse meh, Kurt." and Rogue grabbed Kurt's wrist to release the psyche.

_BAMF_

"Hey Scott." Rogue said, putting her hand on his bear shoulder.

_BAMF_

"This is yers." Rogue said, grabbing Jean's arm.

_BAMF_

This continued on till they came to Wolverine. Rogue had collapsed after she returned his psyche; Remy catching her.

"You can take her inside, Gambit. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"As Blue about de letter." and Rogue roused slightly.

_BAMF_

They only made it half way to the base. When they arrived Rogue was still out and St. John was running around putting up reed and pink decorations, too fast for Remy to tell exactly what they were.

"What's the occasion, John?"

St. John looked at him like he had four heads. "Ya do know tomorrow's Valentines day, right?"

- (' . ') -

(laughs evilly) REVIEW!!! Oh yeah, sorry for the LONG delay; you see, I had school, another great story idea that I just HAD to get up, and a small bit of Writer's Block. (Stabs Writer's Block) AGH!!!! Well, Anywho….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

I seem to have not made it clear that while Remy and Rogue were away from each other they realized how much they loved each other; you just saw it from Remy's point of view. Oh yes, I also got the idea for Pyro being a good cook from A Comedy of Letters by Some Scribbles.

Chapter 10

Remy awoke to a pair of soft lips on his cheek.

"_Bonjour_,_ Cherie_. What is de special occasion?"

Rogue swatted him playfully on the head. "It's Valentines Day; Swamp Rat!"

"Hmm, is dat so?" he said, seizing Rogue by the wait and pulling her down onto the bed.

"REMY!" she squealed.

"Remy's very fond of dis position." He said, snuggling into her neck. Rogue phased through his arms and stood above him once more.

"Ah won't get in that position until Ah got two rings on mah finger." She said, waving him in front of his face.

"Hmm…." He kissed her hand. "Dat can be arranged."

"Last Ah checked ya won't be able to afford one."

"De metal man pays well."

Rogue chuckled. "Didn't know he paid at all."

"De man's rippin' y' off, _Cherie_."

"Remeba what Ah'm here from, Cajun."

"What happened to Remy?"

"Hmm…" he leaned down, leveling her green eyes with his red ones. "Ah think he fell for the untouchable." She said, tapping him on the nose,

"Did she fall for him?"

Rogue as about to answer when St. John came prancing in the room.

"Breakfast is served!" he said, handing Remy a plate of heart-shaped waffles and skipping back out.

"Dat can't be good." Remy said.

"Un-uh."

- (' . ') -

Remy walked out into the hall to see the tops framed with long strings of red and pink hearts.

"No, no, no, and NO AGAIN!" said a very angry Rogue stomping around the corner.

"PLEEEEEEEASE!" pleaded a St. John behind her.

"Fahne!" she said, snatching away the package in St. John's hand. She stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Remy gave St. John a look.

"Wait." He said, watching the door. Rogue came out a few minutes later wearing a red halter dress that stopped at her ankles. Her wrists and neck were adorned with red necklaces and bracelets, the necklace with a red heart jewel.

"_Merde_." Remy breathed.

"Told you he'd love it." St. John grinned, and then ran off. "I have a cake to bake." There was a skid of feet. "Hey, that rhymes!"

Remy trailed his finger up her arm and over her bare shoulder as he walked behind her; checking her out. "Did Remy ever tell y' dat y' _belle femme_, _Cherie_? 'Cause y' are." He kissed her on the neck, breathing in her sent. Lavender.

"Oh yes, very beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Mmm…." Rogue moved her hand to the back on his head, pulling it down to eye level.

"Ya charming up for something, Swampy?"

"_Non_, _Cherie_. Remy's just tellin' what he sees."

Rogue kissed him. "Ya sure?"

"Mmm…." Remy kissed her.

_Click._

They both stopped to see John run off with a camera. They looked at each other.

"GET 'EM!" and they charged after him. Jason watched the teens charging after each other and shook his head.

"Kids…."

Rogue and Remy leapt on St. John from behind a couch; Remy keeping him pinned down while Rogue snatched away the camera. Rogue pushed a few buttons as St. John whined.

"There goes yer attempt at blackmail."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" John cried. Remy got off of him and the two walked off to observe the other decorations the pyromaniac had put up, leaving St. John with the sinister idea of revenge. Rogue stopped by Sabortooth's Lair and sniffed. She signaled for Remy to be quite and they both stuck their heads around the door frame to see Sabortooth sitting on his bed with a woman cradled in his arms. They were snuggling and Sabortooth was emitting something similar to a purr. Neither of them noticed the two heads in the doorway. Remy and Rogue quickly ducked out, hugging the wall. Rogue looked at Remy.

_Ya didn't mention Victor had a girlfriend._

_Remy didn' know._

Rogue looked back.

_It's kind of sweet, actually._

_Well, who wants to be alone on Valentine's Day?_

_True._

Remy put his arms around Rogue's shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

_Y' glade y' ain't alone?_

_Yeah, Remy, Ah am._

- (' . ') -

After feasting on St. John's cooking spree, Rogue and Remy entered the living room. St. John had redone it as a dance room, lights and all. Low, romantic music was playing in the background. A sax single, by the sound of it.

"May I have dis dance?" Remy asked, extending his hand to Rogue.

Rogue smiled, taking his hand. They slipped into a slow dance, swaying to the music. Rogue's forehead was rested on Remy's chest and Remy gazed down at her, completely absorbed in her presence. He remembered when he was flirting with the Untouchable X-cheek. How she had gotten so annoyed at him. But that was all history. This was now, here with Rogue in his arms; the Queen of Hearts.

"Remy?" Rogue spoke into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"It might be just the day and all, or maybe the music, but I think…." Remy held his breath and waited for her answer. For those words he had been waiting to hear her to say for so long, the very ones he had repeated to himself when she was gone.

"… Ah think Ah love you."

Remy stopped dancing and took in the words. He looked down at Rogue, who hadn't taken her eyes off the floor. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up to face him.

"I love y' too, _Cherie_. I always have, always will."

Rogue smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. They kissed for a long time, enjoying the feeling of love. When they broke apart it seemed too soon. They kissed again, while a camera caught every minute of it, a certain orange-haired teenager behind it.

- (' . ') -

Remy stared down at the dead body of his foe. He felt the blood pumping threw his temples, the rush of rage in his muscles. It all subsided when he heard a voice.

"Julian?"

Remy looked to see a blonde haired woman round the corner. Her blue eyes looked at the bloody knife in Remy's hand for a spilt second and then looked down at her dead brother.

"JULIAN!" she cried. She rushed up to his.

"Julian! Julian! Wake up, _please_."

"Belladonna, I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Remy, what have y' done?"

"I… I'm sorry. But they wouldn't let us be. And… Belladonna, y' love me. We love each other."

"No. I never loved y'. Neva! Yeah heard me, Lebeau?"

Remy staggered back. 'No…." It was impossible! How could his love not live him? Remy felt like his heart was being ripped to pieces.

"But, _Cherie_, y'-"

"No, Remy. I hate y'. Y' hear me? AH HATE YA!" the last three words spoken in Rogue voice, Belladonna changing into her.

"NO!" Remy shot up in his bed.

_CRASH_

Remy ran into Rogue room, where she was huddled up next at the head of the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Remy walked over to her and held in his arms and she cried into his chest. He just sat there and held her. She stopped some time later. Remy thought she had fallen asleep when Rogue spoke up.

"Remy?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Who is Belladonna?"

- (' . ') -

(laughs evilly) And just so you don't get on me for the late update, here's my reason: I planned to post it Valentine's Day and the story went ahead of schedule, so yeah… and with that said, here's another thing' review, my lovelies, REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

Chapter 11

Remy was silent in shock. _How did she know?_

"Remy? Remy, Ah shared yer dream; who is Belladonna?"

Remy shifted slightly, but still held Rogue, knowing he's need to hold her if he were to get through this.

"Belladonna was a girl…." He began "A girl from de Assassin's Guild. She and I… um… got t' know each other."

Rogue was silent.

"And… and fell in love. Or at least; I did." Remy didn't looked down, and Rogue didn't look up. "Her brother, dough, he wadn' too happy 'bout his sister marrin' a thief. He tried to dispose of me but I… I lost control; and disposed of him. Belladonna found us right after de incident and…" his throat tightened as he sad the words. "She said she hated me." He ended. Rogue looked up finally.

"Do ya still love her?"

Remy brought himself to look into her deep green eyes. Those eyes told him he was right in his thinking.

"No, Rogue, I don'." He put his hand on her cheek. "I got all I need right 'ere in my arms." He leaned down and kissed his love. They eventually fell asleep, talking to each other in their dreams.

- (' . ') -

Remy woke up the next morning in his bed. He sat up.

_Where was Rogue? Had all last night been a dream?_

He looked to his left to see a note on his nightstand.

_Went out for some fresh air._

_- Rogue_

"Fresh air?" He muttered. He put on his cloths and walked out to the beach to see a girl there. She was entirely clothed and unmoving from her sitting potion. Her auburn hair was blown by the wind to revel a white streak and her pale face, make-up less. Remy walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Is something the matter Rogue?"

Rogue hugged her knees to herself. "When Ah left them, Ah thought Ah was saving them." The X-men flashed in her mind. "Ah thought Ah was doin' what was best for 'em." A tear trickled down Rogue's cheek. "But Ah didn't think about me. I didn't imagine that it would be this painful. That I would miss them this bad." scenes of her past with the X-men floated into her thoughts. "And in the end; it hurt them too. They missed me as well." Rogue hugged her knees tighter. "Today is Kurt's birthday, and Ah don't even have the courage to go see him for fear of bein' caught!" She shut her eyes and buried her face in her knees. "Ah'm so selfish; why does anyone love me? Ah don't deserve it."

Remy was silent. "No one deserves to be loved." he said finally.

Rogue looked at him.

"Yet we do. It's somet'ing we do. It's somet'ing we want. It's somet'ing we _need_. And when somet'ing goes wrong; love usually prevails." He turned his eyes ruby to her emerald ones. "Strange; isn' it? Somet'ing dat is so wrong is so right." Remy wiped a tear from Rogue cheek with his thumb. "We risk pain every time we befriend someone. They can be gentle or rough. Soft or hard. If we never take the risk; we will be empty. And we will hurt more inside then if were to take it." Remy put his arms around Rogue's shoulders and pulled her close to him, leaning her against his chest. "Love is a game of risk. One must take it to be whole."

There was silent between the two.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank ya."

The two gazed up at each other.

"And Sugah?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah love ya." she said, kissing him.

_I love y' too, _Cherie

- (' . ') -

And thus is the end of our marvelous story.(To tell you the truth, I forgot the damn climax. Will update if I remember it, it just got pushed out of the way by the other stories. Sorry!)


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or StarClan

Epilogue

Magneto floated into the center of the living room of the base. Rogue looked up from the book she was reading, Remy from stroking her hair, and St. John from forming something out of fire. Jason and Victor had already aimed their attention on the Bucket-Head. Magneto eyed for a second the strange scene of Rogue's head in Remy's lap then spoke.

"We are joining the X-men."

"WHAT?!?!" They all cried, Jason and Victor jumping out of their chairs, Rogue dropping her book, St. John demolishing the fire he was toying with, and Remy looking dumb-struck.

"The government has threatened to use Leech against us."

"De kid can' keep a force field up forever…."

"It's some kind of containment unit; it stops your powers and eats away at them, eventually destroying them all together."

"Wow. That could be… harmful." Rogue said.

"Yes. We leave in 10 minutes." he said, exiting.

Remy looked down at Rogue. "Y' gonna be okay with dis, _Cherie_?"

Rogue shrugged. "Don't have much of a choice, do we?"

_BAMF_

Rogue dropped Remy off in his room.

_BAMF_

When the lot of them had finished their packing they came out of the dome.

"Alri' everybody. Grab on to me; I'll teleport us there." Everybody did as Rogue said.

_BAMF_

"Oi, you guys are heavy." she muttered. Remy put his arm around Rogue's waist to support her.

_Thanks, Sugah._

_No problem._

They walked to the front doors.

_You ready?_

Rogue took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Yeah._

They pushed open the doors to see all the X-men and Brotherhood in the foyer. Remy felt Rogue's hand grip his; his empathy sensing her discomfort.

_Don't worry, Rogue, they won't kill you._

_Ah'm scared about the other way around._

_Confidence, Rogue, confidence._

"ROGUEY!" Kurt cried; pouncing Rogue. She phased and he hit the floor.

"KURT! How many times do Ah have to tell ya not to do that?"

_BAMF_

Kurt reappeared giving Rogue a full Bear Hug.

_We're outta here._

Rogue grabbed Remy's wrist and phased once more out of Kurt's grip.

_BAMF_

They landed on Rogue's bed. She surveyed the room.

"They didn't change it a bit."

"Dat's odd."

Rogue stood up and put on a waiter act. "As a former member of the X-men household, Ah shall inform ya of the rules: No foul language; horsing around; destructive, inappropriate, and disruptive activities." She blinked. "Oh yeah, almost forgot; no Joyrides."

"'Destructive, inappropriate, and disruptive activities?'"

"Basically; no blowin' things up, no makin' out, and no pranks."

Remy snorted. "Sounds pretty boring t' me."

Rogue leaned in so close to his face at her forehead touched his and smiled. "Of course, none of it applies when you are alone."

Remy grinned evilly and grabbed Rogue, pulling her down on the bed with him and kissing her before she could squeal. They heard the doorknob begin to rattle.

"Darn it! I don't how many times I've told Logan to, like, fit this stupid doorknob!" Kitty yelled frustratedly.

Remy and Rogue separated, Rogue hastily whipped the lipstick off of Remy's face and by time Kitty thought of phasing through the door they were unpacking Rogue's things.

"Unpacking?" Kitty inquired.

"Uh, yeah." Rogue stuttered.

"Mmm-hmm, right, I, like, totally believe you." Kitty stated, pointing at a smudge of dark purple lip-stick on Remy's cheek.

"Crap." Rogue muttered under her breath.

Kitty chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell the Prof. as long as you fill me in on what happened."

"As long as ya tell me this; are the Brotherhood here for the same reason we are?"

"Yeah. Now, on with the telling!"

_Go on to yer room, Remy, Ah'll be up 'til noon tomorrow with this._

_I'll let y' _fillies_ go on with y'r feminine ways, den._

_Gawd, you can be an ass._

_But y' love dis ass._

_Damn it, get Remy!_

_Do y'?_

_Ah'll be spankin' that beautiful behind of yers red if y' don't GET!_

_I'll be leavin' den._

As Remy passed by Rogue he pinched her on the butt, getting a literally flaming slap his 'beautiful behind' in return.

Kitty watched as Remy ran out of the room patting the seat of the pants. "Do I really want to know?"

"Accordin' ta yer demand; yeah."

- (' . ') -

Three years later…

- (' . ') -

Kitty sat on the couch with Lance, watching some noon show. Lance had been training extra hard the past few weeks (Kitty heard that it was to impress her) and had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. She didn't mind much. Rogue and Remy had been out for StarClan knows how long, and might not come not come back 'til late at night; not like that wasn't common or anything. She shut off the TV and rested her head on Lance's and smiled to herself. She closed her eyes and reviewed all that had happened. Jean and Scott were engaged, Todd and Wanda were finally going out, Wanda had found out about her past and not freaked out, and Rogue had full control of her powers.

Lance opened his eyes. "Hey Kitten." he said, smiling. And last but certainly not least, she was in love with Lance, but that was old news.

"Hey."

They sat there in each other's presence for al little while longer when Rogue and Remy returned. They were talking in low voices, Rogue had her hand resting on Remy's chest while he had his arm around her waist. Kitty watched their reflection in the TV for a little while longer until she caught a glimmer on Rogue's finger. She sat straight up.

"Oh my gosh."

Lance took his head off Kitty's shoulder and looked at her. "What?"

"Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh, OH. MY. GOSH." she said repeatedly, phasing though the couch and running over to Rogue. "Lemme-see-lemme-see, LEMME SEE!" Kitty squealed, grabbing Rogue's hand and examining her ring finger. It bore a gold band topped with a diamond.

"OMIGOSH, YOU'RE MARRING REMY?!" she squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh-oh."

- (' . ') -

Walla! It is _Finnie_ (French for finished)! No, I'm not doing a wedding scene, read the bottom of the last chapter (before the bloopers) of A New Change for that. REVIEW!


	13. Extra chappy

**HAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!**

No, there isn't another chapter, I just wanted to do this as an April Fools and you remind you all that THERE IS NO MORE TO THIS STORY, YET I'M STILL AN ALERT FOR YOU PEOPLE! Get me off alert. But I guess it would be pretty mean just to leave you hanging, so… here you go. Bribers….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men

A girl stood on a hill, gazing at the sunset. Her brown hair swayed with the wind, conflicting nicely with her pale skin. An old leather trench coat waved about her body as her green-on-black eyes captured the colors of the sunset and had them cover her body; blinding in with the scenery.

"Y' mother likes sunsets, too." a man said, approaching her. He had the same brown hair as the girl, and similar eyes, except they were red-on-black instead of green. He had a muscular build that was concealed by a brown trench coat.

"Hey, dad." The girl said as her father came to stand beside her, returning to her normal color.

"_Bonjour, _Aimée." The two watched the sunset.

"There yall are!" a young woman called, flying down from the sky and landing on the left side of the man. She had short, auburn hair with two white streaks in the front. Her skin was pale and her eyes were deep green.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Aimée."

"_Bonjour, Cherie_."

"Hey, Sugah." The woman replied.

"Man I don't need nothin' else. I got m' Rogue and m' Aimée right 'ere." The men said, putting his arm around Aimée's shoulders and the other around Rogue's waist.

Rogue laughed. "Remy, you're such a charmer."

"Dat's what I'm famed for."

The girls laughed and the three-member family watched the sun set into the hills.

Yes, I know, crappy. I'm re-post it if I find a better way of saying they have a kid.


End file.
